


The Club (Hamilton Edition)

by alexanderhamilsin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cause I can't write ANYTHING without a daddy kink, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk, In the Heights References, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Roughish Sex?, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamilsin/pseuds/alexanderhamilsin
Summary: Alex wasn’t really sure why he was here.He wasn’t stressed, not overworked or anything like that. Just bored, he guessed. But still, not sure why he’s standing in this line to cure his boredom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write without a daddy kink sorry lol

Alex wasn’t really sure why he was here.

He wasn’t stressed, not overworked or anything like that. Just  _ bored,  _ he guessed. 

But still, not sure why he’s standing in  _ this  _ line to cure his boredom.

He watches at least 8 of the people in front of him get marked with black X’s before he finally gets to the front of the line.

 

“Age?”   
“I’m 23.”   
“You don’t look it.”   
“I swear I am.”   
“Do you have your ID with you?”   
“Yeah, yeah. One second.”

 

Alex fumbles around in his pocket for a second before pulling his wallet out, showing his ID to the man.

 

“Fine. Go in.”   
“Thank you, Sir.”   
  
Alex walks in and his ears are assaulted by the thumping music, he can feel the vibrations going through his feet and shaking him.

He makes a beeline for the bar and takes one of the last available seat, narrowly avoiding running into two men who were, to say the least, preoccupied.

The bartender walks up to him with a large smile, clearly fake so he could make tips.

“Ev’ning. What can I get you?”   
“Amaretto sour?”   
“Be right up.”   
Alex looks around at the other people in the club. A lot of men in tight fitting clothes and beers in hand, a few women who had tagged along but looked uncomfortable at the scene. 

“Your amaretto, Sir. 6.59.”

“Just start a tab for me, Hamilton.”   
“Of course.”

Alex turns around to face the dance floor, gulping down half of the drink in one go. A few of the men catch his eyes, but none were interesting enough to pull him out of the floor.

A few more minutes pass, his drink being long gone by the second. A man comes up to him with a smile.

“Hey, you.”

“Who?”   
“You!”   
“Who, me?”   
“You wanna dance?” The man shakes his hips a little bit and holds his hand out.

“Nah, man.”   
“Okay, I took my chance.” The man says nonchalantly, but he’s clearly offended to some degree.

  
Alex finally goes out to the dance floor after the men next to him got a little bit too close.

The song  _ Superbass  _ by Nicki Minaj comes on and Alex smiles, moving his hips left and right to the beat.

It gets to the chorus and two large hands wrap around his waist, each one more than double the size of his own. The person behind him starts sliding his hips along Alex’s at the same time, hands roaming all over his torso. There’s hot breath by his ear before a whisper comes through.

 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Alex. Yours?”   
“Thomas. What brought you here tonight?”

“Dunno. Bored, I guess. Hard day at work.”   
“Hm. What do you do?”

“I’m kind of- not allowed to say.”   
“I get it. It’s the same way for me, y’know.”   
“Oh yeah?”   
“Mhm.”   
  
Alex rolls his hips back on Thomas, drawing a low groan from the other man.

 

“Eager, are you baby?”   
“Yes, Daddy.”

“ _ Fuck.  _ What do you me to call  _ you _ ?”

“Whatever you want. So what brought you here?”  
“I’m going to get straight to the point, want to get laid. Would you be okay with that?”

“Y- Yeah.”   
“You sure?”

“Mhm. I just wanna dance a little first, if that’s alright.”   
“Of course.”   
  


Thomas starts walking away from Alex, but he pulls him back and stands face to face with the guy. In that moment, Alex is at least 99% sure that he isn’t real, or at least has had surgeries beyond looking normal. He was  _ far  _ too attractive to be in a place like this, what with all the horny teens and overpriced alcohol. He snaps out of it and regains the ability to speak.

 

“No. I want to dance with  _ you _ .”   
“Damn, you’re pretty.” Thomas says while scanning Alex’s face.

“You should be talking.”

“Let’s dance.”   
  


Alex drags Thomas back out by the collar and presses up against him, breaths mingling and eyes locked.

 

“When do you wanna go?” Thomas asked after a particularly rough roll of Alex’s hips.

“I want to get you warmed up first, Daddy.” Alex reaches down and cups Thomas through his pants.

“ _ Shit.  _ Okay.”   
  


At one point,  Alex turns around and start grinding back onto Thomas, shaking his hips right on his growing erection.

He gets turned around quickly and pulled close, being put on his tip-toes so he can reach Thomas’s mouth.

 

“May I kiss you, Alex?”   
“I mean, we are going to have s-”   
  


Alex gets cut off by Thomas’s mouth attacking his own, tongues sliding against each other and teeth clashing. Alex finally comes up for a bit of air and speak while Thomas is sucking his neck.

 

“Let’s get out of here, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go, baby girl.”   
  


Alex moans and lets himself be dragged around a few corners to a bathroom, but Alex stays out.

 

“Nuh uh. If I’m getting fucked it’s  _ not  _ going to be in a bar bathroom.”   
“Yeah, I get it. I’ll call a taxi, I can take you to my apartment.”   
“Sounds good.”   
  
Alex goes back out and pays for his drink before walking outside with Thomas.

“Are you drunk, Alex?”   
“What?”   
“Are you drunk?”   
“No. Why?”   
“Because I don’t want to take advantage of you. So you aren’t?”   
“No.”   
“Good.”   
  


Thomas closes the gap between them and kisses him again, hands going to his ass.

 

“When we get to my apartment, baby girl. I’m going to fuck you so hard. Spread you open and shove my big cock into your tight little hole. Does that sound good, baby?”   
“ _ God, yes.  _ Keep talking, please.”   
“I might just keep fucking you through your orgasm, not stop until you’re crying my name. I’ll be the only dick you’ll be able to remember. The only name you can think about when other people fuck you. What’s my name?”

“ _ Thomas-” _

The cab pulls up and they get in together, Alex immediately crawling into Thomas’s lap.

Thomas says his address before kissing Alex and putting his hands up his shirt and playing with his nipples.

 

“Thom- Thomas. Daddy-”   
“Yes, babygirl?”   
“Tell me- tell me again what you’re gonna do to me.”

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name, until you’re a babbling mess for me. I know that it won’t be long now, you’re already a pliant mess under my hands. Spread you open and fuck you with my big dick, can you let me fuck your throat, baby? Can you do that for me?”   
“Yes- Yes daddy. Now. I want to- now.”   
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”   
“No.”

  
Alex slides down and quickly pulls Thomas’s pant and underwear down to his mid-thighs.

 

“You like what you see, babygirl?”   
“ _ Yes, daddy.  _ You’re so fucking big. Can’t wait for you to shove this in my ass, fill me up so good and fuck me with it.”   
“Mm, yes, baby. Anything you want when we get there- anything.”   
  
Alex sinks down onto him without any warning and moans when two hands go into his hair and pull.

 

“You like getting your hair pulled, baby?”   
“ _ Mmhm.” _

 

He gets another tug and his head gets pushed down once more. The tip of Thomas’s cock goes into his throat and he gags a bit before taking the rest in, moaning around it.

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ babygirl. Feel so good around me- so good. Can’t wait until we get home, I bet your ass will feel even better than this.”   
  
Alex pulls off of him and slowly strokes his cock.

 

“Why’d you stop?”   
“I don’t want to wear you out before we get to your place- want to wait until you come in my ass.”   
  
Alex smirks up at him and Thomas swears under his breath- dick twitching in Alex’s hand.

 

“In your- your ass?”   
“Mhm, you are clean, right?”

“I- I think?”

“Good enough for me.”

  
Alex smiles and kisses the tip of Thomas’s cock before pulling his pants back up and sitting on his lap again, grinding his hips down once more.

 

“Alex- If you don’t stop now then I might come anyways.”   
  
Alex frowns and stops.

  
“Fine. I’m still going to sit on your lap, though.”   
“Of course, babygirl.”   
  


Alex peppers small kisses on Thomas’s cheek and neck for the rest the car ride. The driver speaks awkwardly for the exchange of money, trying to ignore everything he heard going on back there.

 

Thomas leads Alex up by his wrist and only lets go when they get to his door. He pulls out his keys and fumbles with them for a while before finally getting the door open. Alex goes in quickly and smiles when he gets pushed on the door and kissed roughly.

 

“Baby-”   
“Yeah, daddy?”

“Do you want me to prep you or do you want to do it yourself?”   
“Would you mind doing it?”   
“No, anything for you babygirl. Whatever you need.”   
  


Alex gets picked up by strong hands and put on a bed.

 

“I’ll be right back, gonna get lube. Get undressed for me?”   
“Mhm.”   
  
Alex quickly removes his clothing and waits on the bed. Thomas comes back with a large bottle of lube in one hand, his top was already off.

 

“Damn, you’re ripped.”   
“Thanks, babygirl. But can we talk about how amazing  _ you  _ look?” Thomas smiles and leaps on the bed, pulling Alex into yet another bruising kiss.

 

“Can you take your pants off, Daddy?”   
“Of course, baby.”   
“I think your zipper is cutting my thigh.” Alex chuckles.

“Aw, sorry baby.”

  
Thomas shimmies out of his pants and looks up to Alex again.

 

“Better, baby?”   
“Definitely. Now, can we just get to you fucking me?”   
“ _ Definitely.” _

 

Thomas leans over and pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He looks Alex in the eye as he slowly pushes his first finger in to Alex’s hole. Alex has a sharp intake of breath and creases his eyebrows a bit.

 

“You look gorgeous, babygirl.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”   
  


Thomas curls is finger, drawing out a long moan from the smaller man. Thomas starts working his second and third finger in as Alex babbles.

  
“Dadd- Daddy I can ba-barely wait for, for your bi- big cock. Fill me up so- so good. I know it- know you’ll-  _ shit-  _  make me feel so good.”

“That’s right baby girl. So good for you.”

“ _ More _ .”   
“I already have 3 in, baby.”   
“Then give me your cock,  _ please.” _

“Condom?”   
“ _ No _ .”   
  


Thomas leans up so he can pour lube on his cock.

 

“What position do you want?”   
“I want to ride you, please Daddy.” Alex whines, even though he doesn’t have to.   
“Of course, baby girl.”

“ _ Thank you.” _

 

They turn over so Alex can straddle Thomas’s hips. He’s kneeling on either side and picks Thomas’s cock up. Thomas groans as he watches Alex line himself up and slowly sink down. They both moan when Alex drops the rest of the way. 

 

“You look so pretty for me babygirl. My gorgeous girl.”

“Daddy- please move. Please, please,  _ please move with me.” _

_   
_ Alex rolls his hips and moans. Thomas starts shallowly thrusting and grabbing either of the smaller man’s thighs. 

 

“Do you like this, baby?”   
“Y-  _ Yes daddy.  _ Filling me up s’good- feel so good in me.”   
  


Alex starts quickly picking himself up and dropping down, crying out each time he would. Thomas grabs each thigh roughly and digs his nails in. He makes a growling noise and pulls Alex down on him, restraining him. He pushes his hips down into the bed and starts thrusting at a brutal pace, watching the tears well up in Alex’s eyes.

 

“ _ D- aaddy- Fuck.” _ _   
_ “Do you want me to stop, princess?” He snarls

“ _ Fuck-  _ no. Don’t y-you,  _ dare.” _

 

He leans down to kiss Thomas, all teeth and heat. Thomas grabs his hair and pulls it back, pulling a few strands out when he lets go.

 

“Baby- baby girl. I’m gonna-”

“ _ Just fucking do it. _ ”

 

Thomas gives a final thrust before his hips stutter, filling up the boy on top of him.

With a cry, Alex comes as well while quickly stroking his cock.

 

They stay like that for a few seconds, Alex collapsing on top of Thomas. He pulls off after a while and lays next to the man, grabbing at his head.

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

“What?”   
“They always go for the hair.” He chuckles a bit, still trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”   
“No, it’s good. You were  _ really  _ good.”

“Well damn, so were you. One of the best I’ve had.”

“Thanks.”

 

Alex sighs before squirming a bit

 

“I should probably go home.”

 

Thomas rolls over and hugs him tightly.

 

“You can stay, if you wanna.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Thanks. I’m tired.”

 

He yawns and stretches, pulling a blanket over himself. Thomas gets out of bed and grabs a towel from the bathroom, soaking it in warm water.

He brings it back to Alex and slowly reaches under the covers, wiping both of their come off of him before cleaning himself up.

 

“What’r’ya doing?” He asks

“I’m just cleaning you up, got kinda messy.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Of course.”

 

He throws the towel in the hamper by his bed and crawls back next to Alex, kissing the smaller boy’s forehead.

 

“Night, Alex.”

 

He doesn’t get a reply, Alex already being asleep.

 

-

 

Alex wakes up first, away from Thomas now. He gets out of bed and gets dressed quickly, his shirt inside out. He touches the door handle and almost goes out the door before turning back. He finds Thomas’s phone on the ground, falling out of his pants pocket.

He takes his number and puts it in his phone. He smiles once more before heading out, texting Thomas on his way to the bus.

 

**Unknown Number:** Hey, it’s Alex from last night. Thanks for all that. :)

 

The reply is almost instant despite the man just being asleep.

 

**Thomas (Club Boy):** Coffee tomorrow? Noon?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
